


Thanks, Public Nudity

by Amikotsu



Series: Naruto and OCs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, Meet-Cute, Mistakes, Naruto is Just Naruto, Nudity, One Night Stands, Public Nudity, Rare Pairings, Rejection, Strangers to Lovers, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Kiba scrambled after her, calling out random names to get her to stop. When he called out the seventh name, she rounded on him and waved the heels in his face."No morning sex?""Pig! And for the record, my name isMegumi. Me-gu-mi!" Megumi fought with the locks on his apartment door until he finally realized that she wanted to leave, then he undid the locks and watched her stalk into the hallway. "Never again. And don't tell people you slept with me or I'll tell them you have a small dick, so there!"He slammed the door in her face.When a one-night stand actually works in her favor. Small blessings.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto and OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Thanks, Public Nudity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieseldevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/gifts).



Content to sleep the morning away, Megumi woke up to something warm and wet running on her cheek. Not knowing what it was, she shrieked, flailed her arms, and fell over the side of the bed, taking all of the blankets with her. From his side of the bed, her one-night stand turned two-night mistake pointed and laughed at her, while his dog proceeded to lie down on her stomach. The dog was huge, looking even larger in the light of day, so she groaned at the added weight. It took the brunette too long to realize she wasn't in her two-bedroom apartment. The room was cramped, with the queen-size bed tucked into the far corner. The entire room was riddled with gaming paraphernalia. Of course, after one too many cocktails, she'd decided that going to his apartment was the best idea of the night. Wrong, Megumi. Sighing, she let her legs fall off the bed and let the dog claim her body as his new bed. She couldn't even remember the guy's name, and from the way he leaned back against the headboard, smirking at her, she assumed he didn't know her name. He reeked of arrogance and she found herself shoving the dog aside to get to her feet. Luckily, she had something covering her, even if it was one of his stupid band t-shirts. She tugged the shirt down in an effort to maintain her modesty and the guy had the nerve to snort at her.

"I've seen it all, and I like it. Maybe we could do this again, Yuri?"

"Ugh, you're a dick. Figures. For the record, that's not my name," she began, already searching for her clothing, "and I don't remember last night at all, so you must really suck."

She flashed him a brilliant smile, grey eyes meeting his dark eyes. His mouth fell open in shock and she took the time to turn her back to him, rip off his t-shirt, and throw it aside. She'd worn a lovely, blush-colored dress and nude heels; she managed to find the dress and one shoe, but the second had disappeared. The man whistled at her and she slowly turned to glare at him, but he was pointing her in the direction of his dog, where the canine was happily running around with one of her friend's six-hundred-dollar, designer heels. Freaking out, she finished pulling the straps up on her dress and physically tackled the dog, all the while begging him to let go of the shoe. Of course the guy decided it was hilarious and did nothing to help. Kiba. That was his name. And Ino had warned her -- she remembered -- that the guy was nothing but a sleazy womanizer. Drunk Megumi needed to get her shit together.

Successfully wrestling the shoe free, she pouted at the teeth marks, then grabbed his t-shirt to try and clean up the drool. Refusing to put the heel on her foot, she grabbed both, using her index and middle fingers, and marched out of his bedroom to find the exit. Kiba scrambled after her, calling out random names to get her to stop. When he called out the seventh name, she rounded on him and waved the heels in his face.

"No morning sex?"

"Pig! And for the record, my name is _Megumi_. Me-gu-mi!" Megumi fought with the locks on his apartment door until he finally realized that she wanted to leave, then he undid the locks and watched her stalk into the hallway. "Never again. And don't tell people you slept with me or I'll tell them you have a small dick, so there!"

He slammed the door in her face. A second later, she heard a door open down the hallway. A shirt flew from the open door, followed by a pair of pants, a pair of boxers, and one tennis shoe. She waited for the second shoe, but the next thing to come flying out of the apartment was actually a person. He was trying to keep the small towel around his waist with one hand and catch the second shoe with his other hand. She wasn't one to eavesdrop, but it was hard to look away when the guy had such a toned midsection. Her eyes raked over him, then returned to his face, where she saw the most beautiful, expressive, blue eyes that she'd ever seen. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, but that momentary distraction allowed for the person in the apartment to slam the door in his face. Knowing exactly how that felt, Megumi winced. He dropped his sneaker and pounded on the door, begging someone named Sakura to open the door and let him back in, that he didn't even have his wallet or keys. In a flash, the door swung open and the woman threw out his keys and wallet. He thought he could wiggle his way back in, but she slammed the door in his face again.

His hair was a hot mess, and Megumi saw the water droplets on the floor, indicating that he'd definitely been in a shower or bath at some point. She watched him lightly bang his forehead against the door, still whining for the woman to open the door, that he was sorry for -- well, Megumi couldn't hear the rest of the mumbled words.

"You know it could be worse," Megumi frowned, trying her best to lift his spirits. He turned his head toward her, left temple still against the door. "She could have set your clothes on fire. That would be pretty funny though, right?" Not seeing the blank expression on his face, she began to count off different scenarios much worse than his own. "She could have thrown your clothes out the window, so you'd have to go collect them in that very tiny towel. She didn't even have to give you the towel! Small blessings."

"You," he wrinkled his nose, "you really aren't helping right now, lady."

"Ah, right. I'll just," Megumi trailed off, walking toward the elevator located between the two apartments. Megumi used her peripheral vision to watch him slowly begin to collect his belongings. They'd both made bad choices. "Maybe I could sweet talk that asshole into letting you change in his apartment, since there are windows that look into other buildings."

"I'll just change in the elevator. Go ahead. I'll get the next one."

"You know there's a camera in there and security watches them."

"Look, I'm sure you're trying to be helpful, lady, but it's not working."

Megumi made a zipping and locking motion over her lips and tossed away the imaginary key. The man stared at her for a moment, caught between saying something and remaining silent. His eyes moved from her face to her chest, and down to the curve of her bottom. Expression blank, Megumi viciously jabbed the down arrow on the elevator panel. The guy was obviously a creep and that Sakura chick had the right idea. It didn't matter that she'd checked him out moments ago. She looked up at the numbers above the elevator, begging them to hurry up, then she heard the sound of rustling. She put a hand up to her eyes to keep them from wandering to where the man was obviously struggling to get dressed. She heard a thump and jumped, quickly dropping her hand, ready to ask if he was alright. And then she got a nice view of his ass and gasped.

"Don't look over here!"

"Don't be naked in the hallway!"

"I didn't ask to be naked in the hallway!"

"Oh my God you're still naked. Cover up!" The man tripped trying to give up and gave her a lovely view of -- well, everything. He pointed at her, rambling off a bunch of incoherent words, until the end, when he called her a pervert. "Excuse me? Listen here, whatever your name is, I am most definitely _not_ a pervert. You must be the pervert!"

The elevator doors closed and the elevator began its descent to the first floor. Somehow, Megumi had missed it arriving, and that left her with the unimpressed man wiggling around on the floor, struggling to pull up his boxers and jeans in one go. Sighing, Megumi leaned her back against the wall across from the elevator. She'd pressed the down button again, but the thing was old and made stops along the way down. After the man was partially dressed, the red on his cheeks began to diminish. He was cute. Unless the guy was a massive jerk, she didn't see why Sakura would throw him out like that. 

"So this is your walk of shame too, huh?" He pulled a shirt over his head and slowly tugged it down over his stomach. She glanced in the direction of Kiba's apartment and narrowed her eyes at the door. Designer shoes ruined. "Sakura's not normally like this, you know? But she says I took advantage of her during her break-up. I really don't know what that means. She started it."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"It means she thinks you caught her at a low point and used it to your gain. It's like," Megumi started, making vague hand gestures, "you get dumped and all you want to do is feel in control of your life again, and some hot guy rolls in and you cling and, well, that never ends well. The guy is typically some macho-man piece of dirt."

"I'm not a 'macho-man' or a 'piece of dirt' though. We've been friends for years, I just thought she was finally interested," he shrugged. She stared at him, judging his sincerity, then frowned. He looked at Sakura's apartment with such a sad face that Megumi missed the elevator for a second time. "We missed the elevator!"

"What's your name?"

"Um, Naruto. What's yours?"

"Megumi. Now watch this, Naruto." Megumi winked at him, then began pounding on the door with her fist. Naruto hissed at her to stop, but she grinned at him. They both heard stomping, so Megumi dragged Naruto into herself. "Yes, Naruto! Yes! Please!" 

"What the hell!" 

Megumi placed his hand on her thigh and threw her arms over his shoulders, closing the distance between them. When the door was ripped open, Naruto kept Megumi from falling into the apartment. Sakura looked at them with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. Naruto quickly tugged Megumi out of the apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving them alone in the hallway. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, averting his eyes, while Megumi tried to hide her laughter behind a few coughs. Megumi recovered first and hit the button for the elevator again, finally content to leave. Naruto stood beside her, their arms brushing. Unsurprisingly, he was taller than her, especially without the heels. She looked up at him and smiled and he finally chuckled.

"That was pretty great," Naruto admitted, lightly tapping the back of her right hand with his left hand. She gave him a small high-five, and when the elevator doors opened, he motioned for her to go first. "So Kiba, huh? How did that work out?"

"He slammed the door in my face, but I'd consider that a blessing too," Megumi shrugged, adjusting the bottom hem of her dress. Naruto looked down at her and she smiled at him again. "We could be having hot sex in the hall and he wouldn't care, so I'm glad that worked for Sakura. For the record, she's wrong for letting you go. You're pretty cute."

"Maybe when we aren't in the beginning stage of the walk of shame, we could grab a coffee? I already felt you up, and I'm sure you saw everything."

"You did. And yes, I did. But I'd like to get a coffee with you. Maybe lunch too, if you're up for it?"

"I know the perfect place."


End file.
